Cabelo de tigela e Tufos de cabelo
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Certo, ele só tinha que cortar o cabelo da filha não é mesmo? .::BorutoxNarutoxHimawari::.


**N/A: algo bestinha sobre a família Uzumaki e os cabelos horrorosos que o Kishimoto fez questão de desenhar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabelo de tigela e tufos de cabelo<strong>

* * *

><p>- Não é melhor esperar a sua mãe chegar? Podemos ir comer ramén, o que acha?<p>

Himawari não fechou a cara quando o seu pai tentou convencê-la a não cortar o cabelo. Ela raramente ficava de mal humor e por isso apenas sorriu para o pai enquanto puxava-o pelas roupas e continuava insistindo:

- Não pai, tem que ser você. Você consegue, você é Hokage não é mesmo?

Seus enormes olhos azuis brilhavam. Naruto suspirou pelo nariz totalmente rendido. Raramente conseguia dizer não a sua filha caçula principalmente quando ela sorria daquele jeito enquanto o bajulava o chamando de Hokage todo o tempo.

Pensou nas possibilidades, provavelmente Hinata ficaria chocada assim que ela chegasse da missão independente dos resultados.

"- É só você ter uma folga que eles conseguem te convencer de qualquer coisa." – provavelmente ela diria e ele se sentiria um péssimo pai mesmo tentando ser um pai melhor.

- Não tem problema otou-san, eu sei que ficará lindo.

Droga. Como ele poderia dizer _não_ diante de um voto de confiança como aquele? Colocou sua filha encima do balcão da pia e pegou a tesoura da bancada do banheiro.

- Vamos fingir que é um salão de beleza de verdade. – Himawari comentou enquanto batia as pernas curtas contra o armário embutido na pia. Parecia tão empolgada que a situação se tornou impossível de voltar.

- Como você quer o seu cabelo?

- Quem nem o da mamãe quando ela era pequena.

Certo, ele só tinha que cortar o cabelo da filha não é mesmo? Himawari queria apenas aquele cabelo de tigela e por isso imaginou que não seria tão complicado assim.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?

Boruto apareceu na porta do banheiro. Himawari toda orgulhosa com um largo sorriso informou o grande acontecimento do dia.

- Otou-san irá cortar o meu cabelo.

Boruto sorriu e seus grandes olhos azuis brilharam. Naruto pensou que seu próximo filho deveria herdar os olhos perolados da mãe. Talvez assim ele não fosse tão facilmente convencido com aqueles olhares pidões.

- Massa! Eu também quero.

Boruto rapidamente sentou no balcão da pia ficando de costas para o grande espelho do banheiro. Os dois estavam incrivelmente animados com a possibilidade de seu pai sempre tão ocupado cortar seus cabelos.

O que era estupidamente infantil, considerando que apesar de Hokage, estávamos falando de Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto respirou fundo, ergueu a tesoura para cima e depois de um "vamos nessa" começou a cortar os cabelos dos dois.

- Já tá pronto?

- Só mais um pouquinho.

- E o meu pai?

-Talvez se eu cortar mais um pouco aqui...

(...)

Demorou menos de 20 minutos para ele perceber que se ele continuasse a situação talvez ficasse ainda pior. Por que a situação _realmente_ estava terrível. Boruto tinha ficado com um tufo de cabelo bem no alto da cabeça e Hanwari parecia com qualquer coisa, menos com sua mãe na época da academia. Estava tudo desfiado e meio torto e das diversas tentativas de acertar o cumprimento Naruto acabou cortando mais do que devia.

Parou com a tesoura no ar enquanto os dois permaneciam sentados esperando que tudo acabasse.

Os cortes de cabelos estavam horríveis.

Mas o máximo que Naruto fez foi sorrir para os dois e dizer:

- Prontinho.

Os dois se viraram e por alguma razão bizarra ambos pareciam incrivelmente empolgados.

- Dúvido que o tio Sasuke já fez isso por ela. - Boruto saiu a disparada dizendo que ele _definitivamente_ tinha que falar com Sarada.

Himawari apenas se jogou no pai ficando pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Eu adorei papai.

Naruto sorriu para sua filha tentando não pensar no que Hinata ou Sakura diriam quando visse seu cabelo de cuia tão estranhamente mal cortado. Himawari, apenas continuou pendurado em seu pescoço enquanto pedia para darem uma volta e assim divulgar seu novo visual.

- Claro, podemos ir comer um ramén, o que acha?

A resposta foi um sim bem alto e um sorriso tão largo que mal cabia no rosto da menina.

Naruto sentiu-se então mais aliviado, afinal, independente do cabelo de tigela e os tufos no alto na cabeça, o importante era que eles adoraram.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Só escrevi por que convenhamos que os cabelos de Boruto e Himawari realmente é bem feio. E foi pensando sobre isso que eu pensei na possibilidade de ser obra de arte do próprio Naruto, pq não? **

**ps: adorando essa ideia de escrever fanfic sobre os novos papais de Konoha haha'**


End file.
